mi guarda espaldas favorito
by sandra hatake
Summary: Una mision distinta le traera a Hitsugaya Toushiro problemas que nunca imagino, acompañado por mas de una situacion comprometedora con la muchacha de negros cabellos que conocio en el pueblo de Karakura.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Sandra Hatake, aquí les dejo mi fic (Es el segundo así que no sean tan malos conmigo onegai!) aclaro que este anime no es mío por tanto los personajes tampoco.

Aquí algunas aclaraciones:

Hola karin como estas (personajes hablando)

_Hola karin (personajes pensando)_

**Hola karin **(notas importantes)

Sin más que decir aquí les va:

**Mi guardaespaldas favorito**

Concluida la batalla de invierno las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en el pueblo de karakura Ichigo asistiendo a la universidad, yuzu realizando las labores de casa y Karin siendo perseguida por los hollow… un momento! Karin siendo perseguida por un hollow eso no es normal ¿o sí? Pues desde unos 2 años atrás para ella sí lo es su reiatsu había aumentado tanto que era su blanco favorito rukia le había enseñado un par de ataques y con eso había podido sobrevivir sin embargo los últimos ya no eran hollow normales sino menos grande, de no ser porque Ichigo estaba cerca no lo hubiese contado…pero en fin esto era un día normal en la vida de Karin kurosaki, sin embargo esto estaría a punto de cambiar.

Mientras ella era perseguida, en la sociedad de almas una reunión entre Yamamoto-sotaicho y el capitán del decimo escuadrón se llevaba a cabo…

-Hitsugaya-taicho se le ha asignado una misión en el mundo humano: deberá ser el guarda espaldas de una joven

-Guarda espaldas? -Cuestiono el capitán-

-si –respondió el anciano- es una joven con un alto reiatsu comparable con el de un capitán

-Con un capitán! Pero quien puede tener tanto poder?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido-

-su nombre es… kurosaki Karin

_-Karin-_ pensó para sí –_cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya_

_-_Hitsugaya-taicho se encuentra bien?

-Eh!... ah sí, si discúlpeme por favor prosiga

-Pues bien-continuó- como es de su conocimiento se trata de la hermana menor de kurosaki Ichigo por tanto hija de kurosaki Ishin así que no es sorpresa su gran poder. Días atrás recibimos una solicitud de su padre pidiendo protección para ella y he decidido que usted cumpla esa función.

-Entiendo pero ¿porque yo ?

-Por una sencilla razón: podrá infiltrarse libremente en su mundo sin levantar sospechas. Esta es una decisión irrevocable así que no hay lugar para apelaciones, partirá hoy mismo.

Una vez fuera Toushiro caminaba hacia su escuadrón aparentemente tranquilo pero por dentro llevaba la cabeza hecha un lio "que le diría", "como reaccionaria ella"' "lo odiaría por no despedirse", mil pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a su cuartel; le informo a Matsumoto de su misión y comenzó con los preparativos para su viaje.

Y volviendo con Karin…

-ah! Que no se cansan de perseguirme!, rayos voy a llegar tarde otra vez

Y en efecto así fue…

-Kurosaki otra vez tarde!- gritaba una enfadad maestra –

-lo siento no fue mi culpa –intentaba defenderse –

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo Kurosaki, pero esta vez no te salvas te quedaras después de clases y no saldrás hasta la noche.

-Pero maestra la práctica de futbol..

-No más practicas para ti hasta que llegues a tiempo. Esta es mi última palabra.

Pobre Karin tener que quedarse castigada por algo que no puede evitar y para colmo de males los hollow prefieren salir de noche , sin poder hacer algo para defenderse se quedo en el instituto hasta la hora indicada.

Nunca se le habían hecho las horas tan largas, pero al fin llego el momento de salir…

-Genial ya está oscuro será mejor darme prisa.

De camino a casa sintió la presencia de un hollow tras ella, evadió ágilmente su ataque y trato de huir, en ese momento no tenía fuerza para pelear contra él, estaba realmente exhausta (bueno pelear con hollow desde que amanece hasta que anochece debe ser realmente agotador) tanto así que bajo la guardia y no se percato de uno de sus ataques (un zero para ser más precisa) resignada a su suerte solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe cuando de repente oyó una voz muy familiar…

-Pósate sobre los cielos helados hyorinmaru!

-_Toushiro_ –pensó- y de repente la presencia del hollow desapareció…

-oi! estas bien-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir-

-He...Ha s-si

-_Que le digo-pensó Toushiro- han sido tantos años desde la última vez que nos vimos…por cierto ha cambiado un poco a decir verdad está más hermosa que antes… un momento! hermosa? pero que estoy diciendo_

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos, ninguno sabia que decir hasta que Toushiro trato de romper el hielo

-es peligroso para un chica andar sola de noche ¿sabes?

-yo sé cuidarme

-no has cambiado

-Pues tu tampoco-_a quien trato de engañar (pensó)_-la verdad es que ha cambiado mucho ahora esta mas alto, casi del tamaño de Ichi-ni, estos años le habían sentado muy bien, no solo por el tamaño sino que ahora estaba más apuesto… había dicho apuesto? Esos pensamientos no eran propios de ella es verdad pero no podía evitarlos simplemente estaban allí nunca antes le había pasado, para ser sincera jamás supo lo que realmente sentía por Toushiro pero de algo estaba segura… lo quería, lo necesitaba mucho más de lo que podía aceptar y fue precisamente por esos sentimientos que le dolió el hecho de que se fuera sin despedirse…

-ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad?

-esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos-si –dijo- Cinco años desde aquel partido

-Cierto...

-Cinco años desde que te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte de mi

-ha bueno con respecto a eso … yo-_porque tuvo que sacar ese tema_-pensó

-Porque?- pregunto-

-Eh?

-Porque te fuiste así sin decirme nada!-dijo casi en un grito-

-…

- Te busque por todas partes, todos los días iba a al mismo lugar… a ver el cielo como tú lo hacías creyendo que algún día te encontraría allí pero tu… tu...nunca

Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, algo no muy común en ella, pero no podía evitarlo el dolor era más fuerte que su orgullo. Toushiro quería suicidarse odiaba verla llorar y más aun sabiendo que era él quien provocaba esas lagrimas.

Karin continuaba llorando sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna cuando de un momento a otro sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeando su cuerpo…

-Gomen-dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible- nunca quise hacerte daño por favor créeme

-Karin no se lo esperaba Toushiro siempre fue tan serio, tan…frió y ahora era todo lo contrario podía sentir su calidez y la sinceridad de sus palabras se sentía… protegida. Poco a poco las lágrimas fueron cesando y al fin pudo articular palabra

-debo lucir como una tonta ¿verdad?

-eh?

-¿Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-intentó cambiar el tema -

-Ha bueno no lo sé-dijo ya soltándola- eso depende de mi misión.

-¿Misión? que misión es esa, digo si se puede saber

- Mañana lo sabrás por ahora debes ir a casa

-Pero...

-Pero nada, ahora vamos iré contigo otro hollow podría atacarte y estas muy débil como para poder huir

-he? Toushiro acaso estas preocupado por mí?-pregunto con curiosidad-

-No, no es eso es solo que…-no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro-

-Jajajajaja

-Oi! De que te ríes? –dijo un poco enojado-

-Es que te ves muy gracioso cuando te sonrrojas

-Urusei –dijo para luego hacer una mueca-

-buen, nos vamos ya?

-…

-no estás molesto verdad?

-ya vámonos es tarde

-ok

Y así se pusieron en marcha. Matando uno que otro hollow en el camino lograron llegar a la casa de karin.

-bueno ya llegamos-dijo el-

-pues si

-entonces me voy

-Oi! Toushiro…

-Nani?

-Nos veremos mañana verdad?

-quien sabe…

-…

-que descanses

Diciendo esto Toushiro dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a una karin llena de dudas pero a la vez feliz por verlo de nuevo.

Ya dentro de casa encontró la misma escena de siempre a un Ichigo peleando con su padre a yuzu tratando de calmarlos y etc, etc etc… se sentó a la mesa para comer sin prestar atención a su extraña familia algo muy común en ella salvo una cosa: una amplia sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro algo que no había pasado desde hace muchos años mejor dicho desde que Toushiro se fue , esto extraño mucho a todos especialmente a Ichigo que fue el primero en notar la tristeza de karin desde hace ya tiempo aunque nunca supo el porqué así que le pregunto que le había ocurrido a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y solo dijo: eso es un secreto, para luego irse a dormir dejando a todos con la duda de lo que le había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente karin se levanto temprano para ir al instituto pues tenía practica de futbol si a pesar de los años no lo había dejado, tal vez porque en el fondo eso le recordaba a Toushiro o simplemente porque le gustaba el deporte nunca lo supo bien pero ahora eso no importaba debía darse prisa o los hollow la alcanzarían de nuevo y esta vez Toushiro no estaría para protegerla.

-Toushiro…-dijo en un tono casi imperceptible – me pregunto cuándo te volveré a ver…

Luego de este pequeño lapsus llego al instituto para encontrarse con una noticia que para ella no tenía importancia así que no se molesto en oírla aunque sin saberlo ese acontecimiento cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Una vez en su salón oyó a sus amigas comentar sobre aquella noticia

-Oye ya sabes hoy llega el chico nuevo

-A si? y sabes cómo se llama, si es guapo o si tiene novia

Y bla bla bla cosas que para las otras chicas eran importantes pero que para ella no. En ese momento la maestra de karin entro al salón

-Muy bien jóvenes tomen asiento

-Hai! –Dijeron al unisono-

-Muy bien como saben hoy ingresa a nuestra clase un alumno nuevo, ya puedes pasar –dijo la maestra dirigiéndose a la puerta- preséntate por favor

-hai, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro es un gusto conocerlos…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero que este fic hay sido de su agrado. Hasta la próxima ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

_-Muy bien como saben hoy ingresa a nuestra clase un alumno nuevo, ya puedes pasar –dijo la maestra dirigiéndose a la puerta- preséntate por favor_

_-hai, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro es un gusto conocerlos…_

A karin casi se le detiene el corazón al oírlo, a caso era verdad? En verdad Toushiro estaba frente a ella? Temiendo que su imaginación le haya jugado una mala pasada alzo la vista y al mirar al frente supo que no era un sueño que en verdad estaba allí y que además serian compañeros de clase, esto no podía ser mejor estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato del furor que Toushiro había desatado entre sus compañeras de clase todas y cada una de ellas había quedado babeando por él, recién al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de lo sucedido soltó un suspiro y pensó: "_era de esperase después de todo es realmente apuesto"_ de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su maestra

-Hay un asiento libre junto a kurosaki por que no te sientas ahí

-Hai –respondió el muchacho-

De pronto se escucho el murmullo de las alumnas diciendo "que suerte tiene""porque con ella si habían más asientos libres "y etc. etc. etc.

Volviendo con Karin y Toushiro…

-Oi! Toushiro pero que haces aquí-trató de sonar un poco indiferente-

-vaya que tal recibimiento

-no cambies el tema, porque estás aquí

-por mi misión

-estás diciendo eso desde ayer

-y si ya lo sabes para que preguntas –dijo un poco sarcástico-

-te la estas ganando-dijo un tanto enojada –

-hai hai será mejor que te sientes o te van a regañar

-no me vengas con esas ahora!-grito realmente enojada-

-Kurosaki!-Se oyó el grito de la maestra- parece que tienes muchas ganas de gritar así que por qué no lo haces afuera!

-pero maestra- intento disculparse-

-pero nada! –Exclamó claramente enojada- te vas ahora mismo

-hai-respondió para luego salir-

Luego de unos minutos…

-disculpe maestra –se oyó la voz de Toushiro-

-Dime Hitsugaya

- si no le molesta iré con ella

-Na-Nani pero ¿porque? Tú no hiciste nada

-fui yo quien la hizo enojar así que con su permiso me retiro.

Diciendo esto salió del salón dejando a una sorprendida maestra y a las chicas mas deslumbradas que antes.

Mientras tanto Karin maldecía su suerte era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que llegaba temprano (por alguna extraña razón hoy no había sido atacada por hollows) y ahora la sacaban de clase y todo por culpa de El…

-Ah! Porque tenía que pasarme esto

-Gomen-se oyó la voz de Toushiro-

Karin se quedo de piedra al oírlo

-no fue mi intención que te enojaras ni que te echaran del salón

-a si? –dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura -_porqué rayos me pongo nerviosa cuando él está cerca "_pensó"

-en serio

-pues no lo parece –respondió-

-cree lo que quieras

-como quieres que crea "tu sinceridad" si me hablas de esa forma-

-tienes razón-afirmo-perdón

-bueno eso sonó más sincero. Y cambiando de tema ahora si me vas a decir cuál es tu misión

-sí pero podemos hablar en otro lugar?

-por qué no vamos a la cafetería a estas horas no hay nadie porque todos están en CLASE

-hai hai vamos donde tú quieras

-entonces a la cafetería…pero tu pagas

-hai hai…

Y ya en la cafetería…

-bien ahora si me lo dirás

-pues bien soy un guardaespaldas

-guardaespaldas?

- me enviaron para protegerte

-Eh! Pa- para protegerme?

-hai, mi misión es cuidarte hasta que puedas defenderte por ti misma de los hollow y también…

-espera un momento quien dijo que no podía cuidarme sola Rukia me ha estado enseñando y…

-fue tu padre

-ese viejo me las va a pagar

-bueno pues esa es mi misión y ya que estas informada será mejor que volvamos o sino…

-entonces fuiste tú -lo interrumpió-

-he? A que te refieres?

-los hollow no me atacaron hoy ¿tú me protegiste verdad?

-pues… si

-ya veo

-si no tienes más preguntas…

Grrrrr… grrrr –se oyó un extraño ruido-

-que fue eso –pregunto Toushiro-

-he... qué cosa yo no oí nada

Grrrr…grrrr

-no desayunaste verdad?

Un notorio sonrrojo apareció en las mejillas de karin

-es que no calcule bien el tiempo y tenia practica de futbol así que viene sin desayunar y…

-por qué no te levantaste más temprano

-lo hice solo que no calcule bien el tiempo

-siéntate pediré algo para desayunar

-no no es necesario yo puedo…

Grrrr…grrrr otra vez el maldito rugido

-decías?

-….

-tranquila después de todo yo pagaré recuerdas?

-bueno si es así está bien

Un rato después llegó la mesera de la cafetería

-buenos días que desean servirse

-una hamburguesa de carne y una malteada de chocolate–dijo karin-Tu qué vas a pedir Toushiro

-nada

-oye no voy a comer sola ¿sabes? Traiga dos malteadas y dos hamburguesas

-oi! Espera yo no dije que…

-vas a comer lo que pedí y punto, además mi guardaespaldas debe estar bien alimentado no crees? Dijo esto para luego darle una sonrisa a Toushiro

-"_como podría resistirme a eso_"- pensó- está bien traiga lo que pidió por favor

-ok –dijo la mesera para luego retirarse-

-sí que causaste un revuelo entre las chicas no? –Dijo karin-

-he? De que hablas?

-acaso no lo notaste todas quedaron enamoradas de ti

-en serio?

-pues si

-lo siento por ellas -dijo con la calma que lo caracteriza-

-porque lo dices

-porque ninguna me interesa

Sin saber por qué un sentimiento de calma inundo el cuerpo de karin

-oi! Estas ahí

-ah... Si si

-ya trajeron el desayuno

-al fin- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que empezaba a comer-

Toushiro solo sonrió (sin que karin lo viera claro está) y luego comió. Una vez terminado su desayuno volvieron al salón para encontrar a un muy enojada maestra…

-se pude saber donde estaban!

-fuimos a la cafetería-dijo Toushiro con la mayor calma del mundo-

-ah así que fueron a la cafetería pues qué bien por que necesitaran mucha energía para realizar los 50 ejercicios de química que les voy a dejar y no saldrán de la escuela hasta que terminen

-he! -Se oyó la voz de karin- pe- pero maestra

-pero nada no saldrán y punto

-hai- dijeron ambos

Y ya en el salón de castigo una vez acabadas las clases…

-Oi! Toushiro que vamos a hacer

-como que ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-pues si… yo no soy buena en química y tu acabas de llegar a la escuela las cosas no podrían estar peor no crees?

- descuida todo saldrá bien

-pero…

-veo que ya están aquí -dijo la maestra-

-Hai! Dijeron a unisono

-pues bien aquí están las preguntas vendré en una hora a verificar su avance así que más les vale trabajar. Diciendo esto salió del salón

Habían pasado alrededor de 50 minutos desde que la maestra había salido del salón…

-ha! Por que tenía que ser química pudo haber sido aritmética o literatura pero no tenía que ser química…

-ya está –se oyó la voz de Toushiro-

-Nani? Dijiste lo que creo que oí?

-si –dijo tan frio como siempre-

-pe-pero cómo?

-solía leer los libros del mundo humano en la sociedad de almas

-ya veo… pero como los conseguías?

-ah Urahara llevaba algunos para Kurotsuchi y me dejaba algunos ejemplares.

-y quien es Kurotsuchi?

-el científico loco de la sociedad de almas

-entiendo… será mejor que empiece a trabajar o no saldré de aquí nunca

-ten-dijo Toushiro mientras le extendía la hoja de ejercicios-

-Que es eso?

-son las respuestas

-si lo sé pero por qué?

-eres mi responsabilidad ¿no? Debo velar por ti

-Toushiro…

-date prisa la maestra vendrá en cualquier momento

-arigato-dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla –

Toushiro se puso más rojo que un tomate, al verlo así karin sonrió y dijo:

-no creí que te sonrojaras por algo como eso, veo que eres muy inocente shiro-chan

Por alguna razón no le molestaba que ella lo llamara así, sin embargo debía de mantener su postura

-Urusei…

-Sera mejor que empiece a trabajar o esa bruja no me dejara salir –dijo Karin-

Y al cabo de 10 minutos…

-y bien ya hicieron algo

-hai! aquí tiene maestra –decía Karin con un tono ganador-

-pero cómo es posible si tu…

-bueno tenemos cosas que hacer así que con su permiso nos retiramos-dijo Toushiro para luego salir de ahí con karin-

Y ya en la calle…

-oi! Toushiro

-Nani?

-donde duermes?

-he?

-es que Ichigo me dijo que ustedes no tienen casa y bueno yo quería saber donde…

-en la calle-dijo-

-he! Co-como que en la calle

-antes me quedaba con Inoue pero nadie sabe que estoy aquí, además no pienso ser una carga para ella así que…

-por qué no me lo dijiste

-no podías hacer nada

-te equivocas

-he?

-dormirás conmigo

-he!-grito claramente sonrojado- (otra cosa no muy común en el)

Karin se sorprendió con la reacción de Toushiro pero luego comprendió el doble sentido de sus palabras…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado… me esforcé mucho en hacerlo así que dejen rivews plis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

_-oi! Toushiro_

_-Nani?_

_-donde duermes?_

_-he?_

_-es que Ichigo me dijo que ustedes no tienen casa y bueno yo quería saber donde…_

_-en la calle-dijo-_

_-he! Co- como que en la calle_

_-antes me quedaba con Inoue pero nadie sabe que estoy aquí, además no pienso ser una carga para ella así que…_

_-por qué no me lo dijiste_

_-no podías hacer nada_

_-te equivocas_

_-he?_

_-dormirás conmigo_

_-he!-grito claramente sonrojado- (otra cosa no muy común en el)_

_Karin se sorprendió con la reacción de Toushiro pero luego comprendió el doble sentido de sus palabras…_

-no-no-no lo malinterpretes-decía mientras sacudía sus manos en señal de justificación- me refería a que dormirás en mi casa

-ya lo sabía-dijo recuperando la compostura-

-entonces está decidido

-he! Pero aun no he dicho que si

-tampoco dijiste que no

-pe-pero y tu hermano el no estará de acuerdo es mas el no sabe que estoy aquí y menos que soy tu guardaespaldas

-y no tiene por que saberlo o sí?

-…

- dormirás en mi armario y punto

-pero tu hermana ¿no dormías con ella?

-como lo sabes?

-…

-no me habrás estado espiando verdad?

-claro que no! So-solo lo supuse.-_la verdad si la seguí un par de veces"pensó"_-

-entiendo-dijo aun sin creérselo- pero ahora tenemos habitaciones separadas

-entiendo

-entonces esta dicho nos vamos a casa…ah! Pero eso si debes ocultar tu reiatsu o Ichigo se dará cuenta de acuerdo

-h- hai

-ha! Y entra por la ventana vale?

-hai hai como quieras…

Y ya en casa de los kurosaki…

-ya llegue!- decía una karin muy animada-

-hola karin –dijo yuzu desde la cocina- ahora te sirvo papa e Ichigo ya están comiendo

-hai-dijo para luego sentarse-

-pareces muy feliz-dijo Ichigo un tanto sarcástico-

-he? Porque lo preguntas

-hace mucho que no te veía así acaso paso algo que yo no sepa?

-no nada

-Yuzu!-grito Karin mientras se levantaba de la mesa- mejor lleva la comida a mi habitación por favor pero toca la puerta antes de entrar

-hai- respondió-

-hasta mañana Ichigo… viejo

Y sin decir más subió a su habitación dejando a un Ichigo más intranquilo que el día anterior

Mientras tanto en su habitación…

-tardaste mucho

-Gomen Gomen es que todos estaban abajo y bueno tu sabes cómo son

- lo imagino

-yuzu traerá la comida en un rato debes tener hambre no?

-algo

-karin tu comida!-grito yuzu desde afuera-

-ya voy; metete al armario

-…

-rápido

-hai hai

-Aquí tienes karin

-arigato yuzu nos vemos mañana

-hai, oye Karin no vas a bañarte?

-ha…si si pero más tarde, nos vemos-dijo esto para luego cerrar la puerta

-oi! Ya puedo salir?-dijo en voz baja-

-hai hai

-hace calor ahí dentro ¿sabías?

-sí pero es mejor que dormir en la calle ¿no?

-pues… si

-bueno tengo que bañarme pero no puedo dejarte solo yuzu puede entrar así que tendrás que venir conmigo

Toushiro casi se atraganta de la impresión

-Nani!

-baja la voz además también tienes que bañarte no?

- si pe- pero

-tranquilo que no vamos a bañarnos juntos BAKA

-ya lo se

-entonces vamos

-oye pero tu hermana no pude verme así que no hay por qué preocuparse no crees?

-pues te tengo noticias Toushiro, en estos años ella también aumento su poder espiritual y es capaz de ver a Ichigo en su forma de shinigami

-…

-que pasa shiro-chan no me digas que te da miedo de estar a solas con migo

-no-no sé de que hablas-decía sin poder evitar ponerse nervioso

Tranquilo no te hare nada shiro-chan –decía ya sin poder aguantar la risa, no sabía porque pero le resultaba divertido molestarlo-

-no te rías

-gomen, gomen

-ya vámonos, quiero dormir temprano

-hai hai

Karin salió primero para ver que no haya nadie, una vez hecho esto le hizo señas a Toushiro para que saliera.

Y ya una vez en el cuarto de baño…

-entra tu primero-dijo karin-

-he? Por que yo

Karin le mando una mirada asesina de esas que dicen "_entras si o si_"

Toushiro entendió claramente el mensaje así que entro a la ducha mientras karin esperaba afuera (cabe mencionar que no estaba fuera del cuarto simplemente estaba fuera de la ducha).

Luego de un relajante baño Toushiro salió con una toalla atada a la cintura dejado lucir su bien formado cuerpo; a karin casi le da un infarto al verlo así, se volteo para evitar que Toushiro viera el notorio sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro

-oi! Estas bien –pregunto acercándose a ella-

-h hai –dijo un tanto nerviosa –toma ponte esto-dijo extendiéndole una de las pijamas de Ichigo que estaban en el cuarto de de baño-

Toushiro solo asintió, entro nuevamente a la ducha para cambiarse y luego salió

-te queda bien –dijo karin ya más calmada-

-no deberías entrar de una vez?

-no hace falta que me lo digas-dijo tratando de sonar un poco molesta para luego entrar a la ducha-

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, la verdad es que aun le parecía increíble que Toushiro estuviera con ella y que fuera su guarda espaldas, un ligero sonrrojo apareció en su rostro al recordarlo en toalla pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de yuzu…

-karin-chan te dejare ropa limpia en la repisa –dijo esto mientras abría la puerta-

En ese momento Toushiro no sabía qué hacer estaba a punto de ser descubierto y no encontró otra solución para evitar lo inevitable, entro a la ducha y apretó el cuerpo de karin junto al suyo para simular una sola silueta, karin se sonrojo de pies a cabeza estaba totalmente desnuda y siendo abrazada por Toushiro.

Afuera yuzu no se percataba de nada así que se tomo su tiempo arreglo un poco unas cosas que estaban afuera y luego se fue.

Mientras tanto en la ducha…

El corazón de karin latía cada vez mas fuerte por un momento pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho tener a Toushiro tan cerca la ponía realmente nerviosa, bueno el hecho de estar desnuda no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Mientras tanto yuzu termino de arreglar las cosas y salió del cuarto ambos suspiraron aliviados se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos sin soltarse hasta que Toushiro se percato de la situación en la que estaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a karin en ese estado, la soltó inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta

-Go-gomen –dijo totalmente sonrojado- no fue mi intención es que tu hermana entro y yo no…

-e-está bien-dijo una muy sonrojada karin- no fue tu culpa (dijo esto mientras le tiraba una toalla) ten estas mojado

-a- arigato

-en un momento termino de bañarme espera un rato y te traeré ropa seca

-no hace falta

-no digas nada solo sal y espera

-hai

Y mientras karin se bañaba Toushiro no podía evitar repetirse una y otra vez la imagen de karin… bueno…como decirlo…DESNUDA! No es que Toushiro fuera un pervertido ni nada es que esa mujer tenía algo especial, algo que lo cautivo desde la primera vez que la vio… si tenía que admitirlo algo raro le sucedía cada vez que veía a esa chica algo que no podía explicar…

Mientras el sostenía su propio debate mental karin también tenía el suyo, cómo es posible que no lo golpeara si hubiese sido otro de seguro el pobre no salía con un hueso sano pero con él las cosas eran distintas no solo no lo golpeo si no que lo disculpo sin chistar algo raro le pasaba y era consciente de ello…

Después de un largo rato karin salió de la ducha se puso la pijama y lo primero que vio fue a un Toushiro sentado en el suelo aparentemente dormido, se veía tan tierno, tan apacible, parecía tan… indefenso así que sin saber por qué se acerco un poco y se sentó a su lado

-creí que nunca saldrías –dijo aun con los ojos cerrados-

-e-estabas despierto

-no es obvio?

-bueno… si supongo que si

-y bien ya nos vamos?

-ha si si por cierto –dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole un paquete- será mejor que te cambies o te resfriaras

-no hace falta que...achu!

-decías…

-Urusei

-date prisa que alguien puede venir

-Hai hai

Después de cambiarse, ambos se dirigieron a su habitación karin fue a su cama y Toushiro al armario. Ninguno podía dormir pensado en el pequeño INCIDENTE que habían tenido en la ducha, esa sería una noche muy larga…


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola saludos a todos, espero me disculpen por la demora, los estudios me absorben por completo, por eso no había podido actualizar, apelo a su comprensión, y para los que aun siguen este fic aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de MI GUARDA ESPALDAS FAVORITO_

Después del pequeño incidente en la ducha, Toushiro así que se asomo por la rendija del armario para ver si Karin lo había conseguido, y si, ella estaba profundamente dormida, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, parecía estar sufriendo, además de estar sudando mucho, pensó que podría estar teniendo una pesadilla, así que no le tomo importancia, hasta que Karin, inconscientemente lo llamo, intrigado por el comportamiento de la chica se acerco.

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Karin

_-que es este lugar –se pregunto al verse rodeada de luces y de equipos- parece un escenario que raro, no recuerdo como llegue aquí_

_-es natural que no lo recuerdes por que aun no ha pasado-le contesto una voz desconocida por ella_

_-quien eres?, jamás te había visto–cuestiono al notar la presencia de una mujer de ropajes blancos como la nieve y unos ojos verdes tan profundos como los de Toushiro- y como que todavía no ha pasado explícate_

_-es justamente como dije- contesto- lo que ves aun no ha pasado, pero pronto sucederá_

_-co-como que pronto sucederá y porque estas en mi sueño_

_-solo puedo decirte que momentos difíciles vendrán y debes ser fuerte para afrontarlos_

_-momentos difíciles? De que hablas? Exigo que seas mas clara_

_-tranquila que no estaras sola, el siempre estará a tu lado- agrego la mujer , mientras señalaba a Toushiro-_

_-toushiro –susurro Karin-_

_El muchacho le sonrio, algo que Karin jamás había visto, se ve tan guapo –penso la chica- pero que cosas digo_

_En ese momento todo el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse y la silueta de un hombre apareció de entre las sombras, Karin no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, solo pudo ver como ese hombre arremetía en su contra sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego, habrio los ojos y el espectáculo que vio le paralizo el corazón:_

_El cuerpo de Toushiro era atravesado por lo que parecía una katana y su cuerpo se desplomaba lentamente, mientras la silueta de aquel hombre desaparecia_

_-baka! Por que lo hiciste!- gritaba una desconsolada Karin que no paraba de llorar al tener a Toushiro en sus brazos- ese golpe era para mi!_

_-Lo- lo se… y no…podía dejar…que te…lastimaran- refuto el chico con dificultad debido a la gran herida que tenía en el abdomen- prometi que..siempre …te pro-protegria_

_-No te esfuerces en hablar, no es necesario_

_-t-te equivocas, es nece…sario, por que… no me queda…mu- mucho tiempo_

_-N-no digas tonterías,-refuto la chica aun derramando lagrimas- te vas a recuperar y ganaremos este concur…_

_-Gomen Karin pero… no puedo…seguir-agrego Toushiro antes de empezar a desaparecer-_

_-No –contrario la chica- no pudes llegar ami vida y luego irte asi como asi!_

_Demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de Toushiro se había convertido en pequeñas luces que subieron hacía el cielo_

_-Toushiro!_

-Karin! Karin! Despierta!- la llamo el chico mientras la movía con algo de fuerza para que reaccionara-

Karin despertó totalmente asustada, al ver a Toushiro se lanzo sobre el tumbándolo en el suelo y lo abrazo como si de ello dependiera su vida

-Qu- que te pasa, porque me abra…-se detuvo al notar que la chica estaba llorando-

-Cre-crei que habías muerto-le confesó entre sollozos- ese… ese hombre te atravesó con su katana por protegerme y tu… y tu..

-Tranquila, solo fue un sueño-le dijo correspondiendo al fin a su abrazo y sobándole la cabeza como si de una niña se tratase- yo siempre estaré a tu lado

Karin apretó mas la camisa de Toushiro, por alguna razón, se sentía protegida entre sus brazos, y luego de un rato de estar sollozando se quedo dormida con el suave sonido del corazón del peli plata como su canción de cuna.

Toushiro se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla, la llevo a su cama y la recostó con sumo cuidado, la cubrió con sus sabanas y estaba por irse al armario pero una mano lo detuvo; no te vayas-le dijo una Karin de manera inconsciente mientras dormía- él se acerco, se arrodillo frente a la cama, y tomo la mano de Karin entre las suyas; no me iré Karin- dijo el peli plata- estaré aquí cuando despiertes…

-_**Notas de la autora**_

_Ya sé, van a matarme, me aparezco después de tanto tiempo y dejo un capitulo tan pequeño, pero prometo que si me dejan vivir el próximo será más largo XD _

_Ha! Y diana-chan no sé si aun seguirás viva, espero que sí, no quiera cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia, así que este pequeño capi va para ti_

_Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima, si es que sobrevivo jejeje espero sus comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, sayonara u_u_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero las visitas por estas fiestas no se iban de mi casa y no me dejaban tocar la computadora hasta ayer ^_^ espero me comprendan, sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de __**Mi guarda espaldas favorito. **_

_Toushiro se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla, la llevo a su cama y la recostó con sumo cuidado, la cubrió con sus sabanas y estaba por irse al armario pero una mano lo detuvo; no te vayas-le dijo una Karin de manera inconsciente mientras dormía- él se acerco, se arrodillo frente a la cama, y tomo la mano de Karin entre las suyas; no me iré Karin- dijo el peli plata- estaré aquí cuando despiertes…_

Y a la mañana siguiente, Karin despertaba después de su terrible sueño, trato de levantarse, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba sujeta por algo, o mejor dicho, por alguien…se sonrojó casi de inmediato, al notar que Toushiro estaba dormido al borde de su cama sujetando su mano, no sabía si despertarlo o no, sin embargo eso no fue necesario, ya que él se despertó por sí solo.

-B-Buenos días Toushiro –dijo Karin un tanto nerviosa-

-Buenos días –respondió- ya te sientes mejor?

-S-si… Toushiro, podrías soltarme? –cuestiono mas roja que un tomate-

-He?

Recién, en ese momento, nuestro peli plata se percato del pequeño detalle de que aun no había soltado la mano de Karin

-Go-gomen –dijo soltando casi de inmediato la mano de Karin, con el rostro totalmente rojo- Es que estabas muy asustada ayer y yo no…

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos, silencio que fue roto por el sonido de la puerta que se abría en ese preciso momento, al notarlo, Toushiro se escondió debajo de la cama a una velocidad casi imperceptible para no ser notado.

-Karin-chan es hora del desayuno –dijo Yuzu apareciendo en la habitación-

-S- si ahora bajo- respondió la aludida-

-Te sientes bien? –Pregunto al notar el nerviosismo de su hermana-

-Si Yuzu, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada –respondió Karin con una sonrisa un tanto forzada-

- Si tu lo dices… entonces me voy, Ichigo ya debe estar en el comedor, te esperamos

-Está bien ahora bajo –dijo mientras veía desparecer a su hermana tras el umbral de la puerta-

-Eso estuvo cerca – Menciono Toushiro saliendo de su "escondite"-

-Es verdad –respondió Karin- será mejor que me de prisa, he… Toushiro

-Dime

-puedes darte la vuelta, tengo que ponerme el uniforme –dijo algo sonrojada-

-a-ha si claro –dijo mirando a otro lado- mejor entro al armario mientras te cambias-

-Si e-está bien -contesto mientras el se dirigía hacia el objeto-

-Ya puedes salir- Exclamo al cabo de unos minutos- Que ya te cambiaste? –Pregunto al verlo con el uniforme puesto-

-Si –respondió- aproveche mientras estaba allí dentro para hacerlo

-entiendo, voy a bajar al comedor y te traeré el desayuno, espérame aquí ¿si?

-Ha, hai –solo vete o llagaremos tarde

Karin solo sonrió, ese día había amanecido de muy buen humor, bajo al comedor, aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-buenos días –dijo saludando a su familia que ya estaba reunida en el comedor-

- Masaki! –grito Ishin mientras corría hacia el poster de Masaki con lagrimas en los ojos- Karin-chan se está portando raro, no me grito y encima esta sonriendo

-Viejo no armes tanto escándalo por eso – Respondió Karin con un ligero tic en el ojo-

-El viejo tiene razón Karin –menciono Ichigo interviniendo en la conversación- estas muy rara, acaso paso algo en la escuela?

-N- no nada, Yuzu me llevare el desayuno a mi habitación –Exclamo Karin mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina escapando del interrogatorio de Ichigo-

-Aquí tienes Karin-chan

Karin cogió el desayuno y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación, una vez más escapando de Ichigo, una vez en su habitación…

-Creí que ibas a tardar más –dijo el peli plata al verla entrar-

-Yo también, pero últimamente Ichigo esta insoportable, no sé qué le pasa…pero no te quedes ahí y ayúdame con la bandeja

-hai hai

Y así transcurrió el desayuno en la habitación de Karin Kurosaki, minutos más tarde camino a la escuela…

-Rayos se nos hizo tarde!

-No es mi culpa que te tardes tanto en comer –decía Toushiro caminado de lo más calmado-

-Yo no me tarde! , no es mi culpa que los vegetales sean difíciles de pasar

-Si no comes tus vegetales no vas a crecer

-Mira quién habla ENANO DE PRIMARIA

- a quien le dices enano de… ¡CUIDADO! –grito al ver como un monstruo, al parecer un hollow aunque un tanto diferente-

Toushiro apenas pudo empujar a Karin, recibiendo el golpe en lugar de ella, al ver esto Karin quedo paralizada por el miedo al recordar su sueño. Mientras tanto, Toushiro salió de su gigai con dificultad, debido al golpe recibido, golpe que provoco una profunda herida en su abdomen, lo más extraño, según él era el hecho de no haber sentido ninguna presencia antes de la aparición del hollow, sin embargo eso era lo de menos, la seguridad de Karin estaba primero.

-Demonios, Tengo que sacar a Karin de aquí –Se dijo así mismo- Karin huye de… ¿Karin?

-…

-Karin que rayos te pasa l -grito esquivando los golpes del hollow-

Sin embargo Karin seguía sin moverse, ella no era una chica fácil de asustar, al contrario, era muy decidida y fuerte, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo se había paralizado, y su terror fue mayor, al ver como el hollow atestaba un nuevo golpe contra el shinigami dejándolo casi inconsciente, sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no sabía que, cerró los ojos al ver como el hollow se acercaba para acabar con ella, de pronto, el tiempo se detuvo, Karin abrió los ojos, y vio ante ella la figura de la mujer que vio en sus sueños.

-T-tu, pero que haces aquí!- exclamó – ¿Acaso es un sueño?

-no, temo que no pequeña, y lamento decirte que si no haces algo, el… el morirá –afirmo la mujer mirando a Toushiro-

-P-peor que puedo hacer, yo… yo no soy shinigami, no tengo una katana, no sé que puedo hacer! –Grito Karin con lágrimas en los ojos, cayendo de rodillas en el pavimento, presa de la desesperación-

-Tú eres la única que puede salvarlo –dijo ayudando a Karin a ponerse de pie- tú tienes ese poder

-Q- que quieres decir?

-La única forma de salvarlo, es que despiertes tus poderes… tus poderes de shinigami

-Es- estás diciendo que yo…

-si pequeña, tienes los poderes de un shinigami, pero es decisión tuya despertarlos, no puedo obligarte, después de todo...

-Lo hare

-Qué?

-dije que lo hare!, tengo que salvar a Toushiro!

-Estás segura?

-completamente

-Entonces… déjame prestarte mi poder

El tiempo volvió a correr, el hollow estaba por alcanzar a Karin, KARIN! –grito un desesperado Toushiro al ver que no llegaría a tiempo-, De pronto, una luz cegadora rodeo el cuerpo de la Kurosaki, cuando dicha luz se disipo, todo lo que quedaba era un hollow agonizante en el suelo y una Karin vestida con un traje de shinigami.

-Q-que rayos… Karin, en verdad eres tú?

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, se que prometí que sería largo, pero como dije líneas arriba, hay visitas que vienen y no se van, jejeje, espero me comprendan, eso es todo hasta la próxima oportunidad_

_Ah! Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son lo que me motivan a escribir, y también las amenazas XD, en especial a:_

_LuNaShinRa_

_Yamile_

_Gracias por seguir mis historias, espero seguir contando con su apoyo en el futuro._

_Ahora sí, hasta la próxima XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Esto… hola a todos…. Jejeje, lamento la demora, esta vez no tengo justificación T_T los que quieran golpearme hasta la muerte están en todo su derecho, lo que deseen hacerlo, apúntese en una lista y yo estaré esperando para recibir sus golpes, guardando la esperanza de sobrevivir para continuar este fic ^_^, sin más que decir, aquí les deje el capítulo 6 de __**Mi guardaespaldas favorito**_

_El tiempo volvió a correr, el hollow estaba por alcanzar a Karin, KARIN! –grito un desesperado Toushiro al ver que no llegaría a tiempo-, De pronto, una luz cegadora rodeo el cuerpo de la Kurosaki, cuando dicha luz se disipo, todo lo que quedaba era un hollow agonizante en el suelo y una Karin vestida con un traje de shinigami._

_-Q-que rayos… Karin, en verdad eres tú?_

-Toushiro, estas bien?-cuestiono preocupada acercándose al caído shinigami-

-s-si pero… tu…como es que

-Eso es lo de menos –replico- no estás…na-nada bien, mira esa herida, necesitas trata…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que cayo desmayada en los brazos del muchacho-

-Karin! Karin despierta –la llamaba- pero no ob tenía respuesta- Karin!

En ese momento, Orihime, que iba con dirección a la universidad, se encontró con la extraña escena, que hacia Toushiro en Karakura?, eso se lo preguntaría después, lo importante ahora, era ver que sucedía, a juzgar por lo que veía, algo no andaba bien.

-Toushiro-kun, que paso? –Fue lo que pregunto al ver a Karin en sus brazos- y que haces con Karin-chan

-Eso es lo de menos Inoue! –exclamo el muchacho- no sé que tiene, no despierta!

-Cálmate Toushiro-kun –le pidió Inoue, dejando de lado la impresión que le causo el verlo tan alterado- aun está viva, lo que no entiendo, es como salió de su cuerpo, y por que tiene esta ropa de shinigami

-Te lo explicare luego –respondió, aunque el también desconocía en parte lo sucedido- ahora revísala, tal vez este herida

-De eso nada! –Exclamó- ella esta ilesa, solo esta inconsciente, en cambio tu –agrego señalándolo- estas herido, ven aquí, te curare primero

-es de mala educación señalar a la gente Inoue –replico el capitán mientras se ponía de pie-

-No me evadas y ven aquí ahora –advirtió Inoue-

Toushiro no tenia ánimos para pelear, por lo que accedió, en parte, había aprendido de Matsumoto que pelar con una mujer era un caso perdido, en especial si esa mujer era Orihime, así que no replico en nada, espero pacientemente a que lo curara, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Karin, claro está.

-Listo Toushiro-kun –afirmo Inoue- ahora podrías decirme lo que paso?

-Primero déjame llevarla con Urahara –respondió- el podrá explicarte mejor lo sucedido

-He? Urahara-san?

-Tengo la ligera sospecha, de que él sabe más de esto que yo –acoto mientras tomaba a Karin en brazos en su forma de shinigami-

-de acuerdo

-Lleva el cuerpo de Karin –ordeno a su gigai mientras le introducía un píldora Gikongan-

Sin decir más, partieron con dirección al almacén de Urahara, al llegar encontraron al mencionado esperándolos.

-Inoue-san, capitán Hitsugaya –que los trae por aquí? –Cuestiono Urahara- esa no es la hermanita de Kurosaki?

-No finjas Urahara –acuso Hitsugaya- sabes muy bien por qué estamos aquí

-Pasemos a la tienda –sugirió Urahara- ahí podremos hablar con calma

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaban reunidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

-Que es lo que quieren saber? –Cuestiono Urahara-

-Como es que Karin se convirtió en shinigami –respondió el capitán- según tengo entendido, Kurosaki pasó un arduo entrenamiento para lograrlo

-Es verdad –contesto- Kurosaki tuvo que pasar por muchas dificultades para lograrlo, debido a que tenía un casi nulo control sobre su propio reiatsu, en cambio, su hermana, es un caso distinto

-Entiendo eso –agrego Orihime- pero como es que pudo ser shinigami, si no está muerta

-Con respecto a eso –respondió- al parecer, ella pudo separo el alama de su cuerpo, lo que no se –agregó- es si fue por instinto, o si alguien la ayudo

-Alguien? –cuestiono el capitán- con alguien, te refieres a su Zampaktou?

-No lo sé, eso es algo que deberá decirnos cuando despierte –afirmo- Hay algo más que deseen saber?

-Que era esa cosa que nos ataco –cuestiono Toushiro- sea lo que sea, no era un hollow

-Eso –respondió- son Shades

-Shades? –pregunto Orihime- que es eso?

-Un Shade – respondió Urahara- es una variante de hollow, más poderoso que un espada, pero sin la habilidad de razonar

-Más que un espada! –Exclamo sorprendida- pero eso es…

-Por qué no sentí su presencia? –Cuestiono el capitán-

-Al parecer, hay alguien en hueco mundo, que está alterando sus poderes, hace muchos años, eran solo objetos poderosos, sin inteligencia, por lo que fueron erradicados por los shinigamis, pero ahora, según mis investigaciones, algo nació en hueco mundo, algo que los hizo cambiar, loes dio la habilidad de razonar, y de controlar su poder

-Algo? –Cuestiono Toushiro- a que te refieres con algo

-Aun no lo sé, Yoruichi está investigando eso, lamento no poder decirles más

-Eso quiere decir –intervino Orihime- que estas cosas existieron antes verdad?

-Bingo! –Exclamo Urahara- nacieron antes que los Espada, creo que fue mucho antes de que Aizen se hiciera capitán

-Gracias por la información Urahara-san

-No hay de que –respondió para luego mirar a Toushiro- será mejor que se quede con Karin hasta que despierte

-No hace falta que lo diga

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos –agrego Urahara mientras empujaba a Orihime fuera de la tienda-

-Por qué me saca a si! –Exclamo la muchacha ya fuera del local- yo quería saber cómo esta Karin-chan

-Ella estará bien –respondió mientras sonreí de manera sospechosa- es mejor dejarlos solos

-He? –Cuestiono Orihime- acaso esos dos…

-aun no, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo

Orihime esbozo un sonrisa igual a la de Urahara, las cosas se pondrían interesantes, Toushiro enamorado?, eso tenía que verlo. Mientras tanto, dentro de la tienda, una adormilada Karin abría los ojos.

-Do-donde estoy?

-En casa de Urahara –respondió el capitán-

-Toushiro? –Cuestiono un tanto desorientada- Toushiro! –agregó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, tumbándolo en el suelo- estás vivo!

-Ka-karin –trato de hablar, mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas-

-Creí que esa cosa iba a matarte –dijo entre sollozos-

-Perdón –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza- no quise preocuparte

-Disculpen –dijeron unas voces desde la puerta- escuchamos un grito y entramos, pero ya nos vamos –agregó Urahara para luego desparecer junto a Orihime-

-Que les pasa? –cuestiono Karin, sonrojándose al momento al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban- perdón, yo no quise…

-E-está bien –respondió Toushiro recuperando la compostura- cambiando de tema…

-dime

-Como fue que saliste de tu cuerpo, por que te convertiste en shinigami?

-bueno… yo… no lo pensé –respondió- al ver que iban a matarte, yo solo desee poder salvarte, y entonces oí su voz…

-Voz? De quien?

-Una mujer, la había visto antes, en ms sueños

-Supongo que debe ser tu Zampaktou, entonces fue ella la que libero tus poderes?

-Si, al menos pude salvarte –dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Toushiro se sonrojara- oye te sientes bien, estas rojo, no tienes fiebre?

-Estoy bien! –exclamo volteando el rostro hacia otro lado- tu… no te lastimaste cierto?

-No, gracias por preocuparte

-Se-será mejor irnos, creo que podemos llegar a la última clase

-Está bien –dijo para luego entra en su cuerpo, al igual que Toushiro- Listo, vámonos… oye tu uniforme no estaba roto?

-Sí, pero Urahara me dio otro, ya vámonos o no llegaremos! –Exclamo para luego coger de la mano a Karin y salir corriendo del lugar-

Ambos llegaron cansados, no hubieran tenido problemas, de no ser por sus cuerpos, en especial Toushiro, el gigai lo limitaba demasiado, para colmo de males, la clase ya había empezado, por lo que deberían quedarse castigados.

-Genial! -exclamo Karin mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro- castigada de nuevo

-Perdón –dijo Toushiro mientras agachaba la cabeza- fue mi culpa

-He? No fue tu culpa el que nos haya atacado un hollow

-No –respondió- pero si fue mi culpa el no poder protegerte

-Tonto! –Exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras cogía las mejillas del muchacho entre sus manos- nada de esto fue tu culpa, además, siempre llegaba tarde antes de que llegaras, así que… ¡anímate!

-E-está bien –dijo mientras se sonrojaba por enésima vez ese día- será mejor que terminemos el trabajo o no podremos irnos

Ella solo asintió, ambos trabajaron con la poca energía que les quedaba, ese día realmente había sido agitado, pero al menos, aun estaban con vida.

Al terminar los deberes, emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, decidieron pasar por el mismo lugar, al que solía ir Toushiro cuando quería ver la puesta de sol.

-Es hermoso –dijo Karin apoyándose en una baranda- no me canso de venir aquí

-Cierto –respondió Toushiro imitando la acción de la chica- este lugar recuerdos

-si, como cuando te pedí que jugaras futbol con nosotros

-recuerdo eso, y también que están perdiendo hasta que llegue

-Y después apareció ese hollow, eso me recuerda, que aquella vez, también me protegiste, por que lo hiciste?, en ese entonces no tenias la obligación de hacerlo

-Si un hollow aparece, debo eliminarlo, mi deber era acabar con el –dijo con frialdad-

-entiendo –Respondió Karin con un deje de tristeza en su voz, en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que dijera que lo hizo por ella- será mejor que volvamos a casa –agrego dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar-

-Espera –pidió cogiéndola de la mano, como antes ella lo había hecho con el en el mismo lugar- no quise ser tan rudo

-No lo fuiste –respondió aun sin darle la cara, no quería que la viera derramar lagrimas de nuevo- solo dijiste la verdad, era tu deber

-No solo fue por eso –hablo mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de Karin- aquella vez, al igual que hoy, tuve… tuve miedo

-Pero que… -trato de decir Karin mientras volteaba en dirección del muchacho-

-Miedo –interrumpió a la chica- miedo de perderte, Karin, no sé en qué momento, te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mí

-Toushiro…

-No quiero que te aparten de mi lado –se sincero el shinigami- por que yo…

No pudo seguir hablando, pues Karin se había adelantado a él, y sin palabras de por medio, lo había besado...

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero hay sido de su agrado, gracias a todos los que comentan este fic, y a los que no comentan… también XD, en fin, espero poder sobrevivir a la paliza que me espera, si lo hago, pronto tendrán noticias mías, ahora sí, hasta la próxima! Si sobrevivo :P


End file.
